Many systems have been tried in the past to use laser energy to create propulsion for a rocket system. See the patents to William C. Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,528; William C. Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,517; and Michael Minovitch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,211; and the article entitled "Laser propulsion" by Frank E. Rom et al, published April 1972 by NASA TM X. All of these prior publications suffer from impracticality of the arrangements of the collection of the laser radiation and the transmission of it to the propulsion medium.